


The Photo Booth

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, F/M, Smut, risk of getting caught, semi-public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: This was written for @winchestersandwordprocessors SPN Valentine's Fic Challenge. My prompt was Semi-public/risk of getting caught. Dean's POV, really enjoyed getting into his head! :)





	The Photo Booth

God, this fuckin’ job sucks.

I mean, I know sometimes we have to do things we don’t like to get the information we need. But we’ve been working at this broken-down piece-of-shit carnival for a week now. I’m so goddamn sick of pickin’ up people’s trash and cleaning up after sick kids. 

Sam’s being a pain in the ass, too. I mean, I’m dealing with Dad’s death. As much as you can deal with something like that. He’s all up in my grill about my feelings, and all I wanna do is kill something. This damn clown/monster/whatever the hell it is. I just wanna kill something that deserves it. 

Ooooh, or something more fun. There she is again. That little piece of heaven that’s been hanging around here for the last couple of days. She’s been pretty damn friendly, too. Had her coming on my fingers in the haunted house last night, she’s just  _sweet_. But I’d like to  _really_  get into her, if you know what I mean. God, she’s wearing those little short shorts again, and she’s got a set on her that makes my mouth water. Wonder if she’s feeling friendly tonight, too… 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Aww, she’s blushing, looking up at me all innocent. “How’s it going? You wanna – hang out? I’m off duty in 3 – 2 – now.” 

So I’m ditching this stupid jacket, and this trash bag, I’ll pick it up in the morning. I lace my fingers through hers, and we go for a little stroll through the carnival, mostly closed down now. She’s kind of shy with me, but we’re chatting and she’s warming up just fine. So I pull her behind one of the tents and kiss her, nice and easy. She tastes like summer, strawberry wine and cotton candy, the kind of girl I wish I could really be with. Best I can do is pretend for a while. She’s into it, though, now that she’s over those shy, awkward moments, and damn – she can kiss. And she’s got her hand on my dick. So there’s that. Where can we get some privacy? Huh. Now, there’s an idea… 

“Hey, know what? We should take some pictures. In the photo booth. You want to?” I whisper in her ear, and she gives a soft little giggle, shaking her head yes. Awesome. It’s pretty dark over there, and not too many people wandering around now. Perfect. 

I pull her into the booth, making sure the curtain closes, and pull out my wallet. I’ve got a few ones in there, so we’re all set. While I’m at it, I tuck that condom into my front pocket. If she’s up for it, I definitely am. So hard I could cut glass right now. 

I slip a couple of bills into the machine and we do the usual cheesy stuff, girl on my lap, giving her a little kiss, you know the drill. Before I put more money in, I kick things up a notch, kiss her like I mean it, get my hand up between those soft thighs, and before I know it, she’s rubbing against my fingers, those little whining noises getting muffled in our kiss. She’s so wet, I can feel it through her clothes, and damn, I want a taste. 

One thing at a time, though. She’s all soft and warm, just enough to fill my hand, and when I reach back to undo her bra, she doesn’t even react. I pull her tight little t-shirt up, and her bra along with, and there she is in all her glory, those perky little nips just begging for attention. She’s gasping and panting while I suck and lick at them, my hand still going to town between her legs, and I stop for a minute to look at her. God, women – I love ‘em. So damn beautiful when they’re lost in the feeling of being touched, and nothing I love more than putting that look on her face. 

When she looks back at me, I just stare at her for a minute, then lean in to kiss each nipple. “Baby, will you let me get a picture of them? You’re gorgeous.” She goes all over rosy, her lip caught between her teeth, and then she nods.  _Yes_. I put another dollar in, and I lean in, flicking my tongue over her again, then get out of the way of the camera. I grab the shots, and I can’t help the little moan in my throat. Fuck, she’s hot. 

I turn and kiss her again, harder this time, and she’s really squirming against me now. So I pull back, take a tiny nip at that plump little bottom lip, and give her my best puppy dog eyes. “Can I taste you, sweetheart?” I ask her, stroking over her pussy so she understands exactly what I’m talking about. “I’m dying to see how sweet you really are.” 

She’s shaking, she’s so gone, and then she nods, quick, avoiding looking at me. I undo her shorts, pull them and her soaked panties down around her ankles and off one foot, then kneel in front of her in that tiny space. She smells like heaven. I pull her leg up, propping her foot on my shoulder, and give her a smile, then freeze. I hear footsteps, giggling, coming closer and we both just hold our breath. 

“You wanna take a picture with me?” 

“God, no! Can we just go home?” The boyfriend, or husband, whoever the asshole was, just keeps on walking, and the woman follows along. 

“You never want to do anything fun. I don’t think you really love me…” The whining words fade away, and I smile up at my girl. 

“Coast is clear!” I whisper, and then I lean in to run my tongue over her, and damn, she’s just as sweet as I thought she’d be. She gets over her shyness fast, pretty soon she’s got her fingers tangled in my hair and she’s breathing fast and hard, just rubbing herself on my face like her life depends on it. She clamps her own hand over her mouth when she comes, I can hear her smothered scream, and she just quivers around my tongue. 

I get up and sit beside her again, and I sweep the hair from her face, giving her a smile. “You’re not a virgin, are you, baby?” She shakes her head, still shaking, and I kiss her, real gentle. “You wanna…?” I ask, soft, leaving it up to her, bringing her hand down to where my cock is trying like hell to swell its way right through my zipper. “I’ve got a condom, I believe in being safe.” She nods, and I undo my jeans, what a damn relief, I thought I was gonna explode in there. 

She watches in the dim light while I roll the rubber on, she looks a little scared. “It’s okay, sweetheart, if you don’t want to. I won’t be mad. I promise.” 

“I want to,” she whispers, reaching over to touch me, and holy shit. I need to be inside her like right now. I look at her, a few dollars in my hand, and she nods, her cheeks flushed and her eyes all bright, so I feed the machine. I pull her close, her back against my chest, her thighs spread over mine, and help her guide herself down onto me. Fuck, she is hot, and tight, and it’s taking everything I’ve got not to blow my load. Once she gets settled, she’s all snuggled up against me, my cock buried in her deep, I lean up and push the button on the machine. 

And then I move. My hands are on her hips, holding her while I fuck up into her, and damn, does it feel good. I could die right now and I’d be a happy man. She is making soft little noises that could make a grown man beg for mercy, and I seriously don’t know how long I’m gonna last. The machine is snapping shot after shot as she rides me, and I reach down for her clit because I’m gonna blow and I want her to come with me. She lets out a cry loud enough that I put my hand over her mouth, rubbing her little nub for all I’m worth, and she fucking squeezes me so hard I almost yell. It feels so damn good, I buck up into her hard two or three more times, and I fucking explode so hard my ears are ringing. I fucking throb and throb and for a minute I don’t think it’ll ever stop, but it finally does, and I just kind of collapse underneath her, holding on to her because she goes limp, too. Her head is lolling back on my shoulder, and we’re both breathing hard, our hearts pounding so loud I’m surprised somebody can’t hear us. 

Eventually, we move. I help her get her clothes straightened out, toss the condom outside quick, get myself back together. I stand up, pull her right into my arms and kiss her, sweet and slow. She deserves to feel like she’s special. Because she is. 

I walk her to the edge of the lot, holding her hand, the pictures all shoved in my pocket. When I kiss her goodbye, I ask if she wants some of them, but she shakes her head no. “No, wait,” she says softly. “Can I keep the first set?” 

“Sure.” I pull the photo strips from my pocket, handing her the innocent ones, the ones she can look at without blushing. 

“You won’t show them to anyone…” she’s nibbling on her lip, a worried look on her face. 

“Sweetheart, these are all mine. Nobody’ll ever see them but me, some lonely night when I just need a good memory to get me through. I swear. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll give them to you right now and you can get rid of them all. Your choice.” I give her a kiss, let her know that it really would be okay. 

She shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. I trust you, Dean.” She stands up on her tiptoes to kiss me this time, so damn sweet my teeth ache, and I wish… but, yeah… 

So she goes, and I watch her walk up the street, wave at her when she turns to smile. 

Yeah. It was one hell of a good night. 


End file.
